massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Door fail?
(Faction's Name: Essentia) (My name: DrGamesAlot) I've got first hand experience now of a really bad fail of a locked door. This player, owenkj, chased me in an attempt to kill me, before I went to my factions home base. I opened the door to our spawn, closed it behind me. Now note: owenkj isn't in our faction, and plus the door was locked by the leader of our faction. Yet he was able to freely just open it without even trying, this led to my death. So this means one of two things, either the door locks are broken, or owenkj is a hacker. Since I personally haven't ever had problems with the doors being locked, I highly suspect that he is indeed a hacker. There is a third answer, it could've been lag. But I doubt this, since I watched his character model make the animation that it supposedly does for opening anything. P.S. I'm sure this isn't the right place to post this, but I had to search up "MassiveCraft forum" on Google to get anywhere near here. So I apologize in advance if this is indeed the wrong place. Edit: I'm adding a note here, he IS a hacker, he's trying to cover his ass by messing with our signs to say that everyone's allowed in, check with andrewh97, the creator of the signs, to see if he edited them. owen added on Everyone, Timer:2 to the sign, he also made it so our doors are now stuck open until andrew gets back and fixes it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well about the door fail, it could have been an ender-pearl which he have used. You can' edit signs on the server and this also can't be done by a hack. The sign has to be tacken off and replaced. Well the doors stays open sometimes after a restart. This is a server bug and not a hack. sincerelyUlumulu1510 22:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) trusted-modapprentice on this server and wiki-admin -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hm, what he had in his hand sure didn't look like a pearl, or is it that they only need to have it in their inventory and it auto-selects it? And as far as I know with editing signs or replacing them, no-one but the creator can edit them, I've checked before to make sure whether or not I can think of my stuff as "safe". Or is it that simply having one ender-pearl is just a straight up "lock-breaker" in this mod? Because I wasn't clear on what you meant he used the pearl on, the sign or the door? (Although the term "lock-breaker" can be used in both cases.) -From DrGamesAlot, creator of the topic. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- deadbolt signs can be edited from the owner, yes(misunderstoud that). Autoselect is (IMO) impossible. The ender-pearl is used to get trouugh walls(and doors). Locking-signs can't be passed with Ender-pearls, but I'll check that. Thank you ;) Ulumulu1510 12:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) trusted-modapprentice on this server and wiki-admin